1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems enabling selection of alternative processes for transmission of communications and, more particularly, to communication systems for selecting a process for transmission of communications according to each users needs in a wireless communication device providing one or more modes for transmission of communications, or a plurality of wireless communication devices providing different modes for transmission of communication, using a single controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Earlier wireless communication systems using several communication devices tended to rely upon microprocessors generating communication signals to provide wireless communication. Two or more controllers responded to communication signals received from the microprocessor by generating control signals, while corresponding wireless communication devices, operated by control signals generated by corresponding controllers, transmitted data. An operation using a second one of the wireless communication devices in this type of earlier wireless communication system using several communication devices is explained as follows. The microprocessor generates a signal for designating the mode of wireless communication to be used, to the second controller. The second controller provides a control signal that drives the second wireless communication device, and the second wireless communication device transmits the data. We have found that these earlier wireless communication systems using several wireless communication devices are hindered by their need for a separate controller for driving a corresponding wireless communication device whenever the user seeks to use a wireless communication device that provides a mode for transmission of communications that is different from that provided by the other wireless communication devices.
In other fields such as data processing, exemplary efforts found in Zelley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,963 for a Method And Apparatus For Adapting A Remote Communications Controller To A Variety Of Types Of Communications Modems, Brown et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,637 for a Data Processor Input/Output Controller, and Kennedy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,031, entitled Data Communication System, each endeavored to provide communication systems utilizing a central controller in conjunction with a plurality of input/output communication devices. We have observed however, that these efforts are not able to be readily implemented in a system that depends upon a plurality of wireless communication devices.
The Stafford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,325 for a Universal Interface System Using A Controller To Adapt To Any Connecting Peripheral Device; Klashka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,623 for a Universal Peripheral Controller Self-configuring Bootloadable Ramware; Yeh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,758 for the Method And Apparatus For Providing A Portable Computer With Integrated Circuit (IC) Memory Card Storage In Custom And Standard Formats, and Lentz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,384, entitled Input Output Control Unit Having Dedicated Paths For Controlling The Input And Output Of Data Between Host Processor And External Device, each seek to implement data processing systems utilizing a single controller accommodating a plurality of peripheral devices. We have noticed that these systems seem to be integrally woven into the data processing notebook and can not be reliably altered to control wireless communication devices.